Libro
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: una adicción no es mala, a menos que sea droga, pero otra cosa, un libro es el mejor amigo del hombre y de la mujer


Libro

Todo comienza en una tienda de libros, Alfa había ido a comprar unas enciclopedias de ciencia, biología, física, química, de repente Alfa vio un libro que le llamo la atención, por el título, se llamaba la mecánica del corazón, ella dijo

-bien, se ve interesante, lo voy a comprar, a ver si me da el interés de leerlo-dijo ella pensando en que solo iba a leer las diez primeras paginas

Se fue al refugio, y empezó a leer el libro

-¿Qué lees?-pregunto Eli acercándose a ella

-la mecánica del corazón-contesto Alfa pausando un poco su lectura

-déjame adivinar, otro libro de biología-afirmo Eli

-no, es una novela romántica-dijo Alfa pensando-enserio leo mucho de biología-

-enserio, creí que a ti no te gustaban-dijo Eli un poco confundido

-bueno, sí, eso era antes, lo que pasa, es que, esta me llamo la atención y, la empecé a leer y esta interesante, aunque no lo creas-dijo ella resaltando que ya le gustan las novelas

-bueno, al menos, te interesa lo que estás leyendo, o me equivoco-dijo Eli un poco bromista

-sí, este libro esta interesante, y valla que sí, porque, cuantas veces me has visto leyendo un libro tan entretenidamente-dijo Alfa tratando de ver cuán interesada estaba en los libros

-a ver, déjame contar, uno, dos, cinco, veintisiete, ah, nada más es esta vez, ningún otro día te he visto tan entretenida en la lectura-dijo Eli en un tono bromista

-debo de leer más seguido-dijo Alfa

En eso sonó la alarma, al parecer era Blakk, pero Alfa no quería dejar de leer su libro, entonces se lo llevo leyendo en el camino, cuando llegaron a la caverna objetivo

-al fin, regresaste, ya se me hacía aburrido, no tener con quien pelear-dijo Blakk

-sí, espere- dijo Alfa no despegándose de la lectura

Entonces Blakk aprovecho esa oportunidad, y empezó a atacar, los demás por consiguiente, empezaron a atacar también, pero Alfa no hacía nada, ni siquiera hizo el intento de moverse, en cambio dijo

-shhh, silencio, no me desconcentren-dijo Alfa sin apartar la vista de su libro

Pero Blakk no hizo caso, solo siguió disparando

-amor, escóndete-dijo Eli un tanto asustado

-ah, mejor, hago esto-ella cargo en su lanzadora una babosa granada de plasma y la disparo (una mezcla de plasma y ADN de granada normal)

La babosa le dio a Blakk, él pensaba que era lo mismo, pero cuando vio que eso se quedaba pegado al contacto con cualquier objeto, solo le dio tiempo de asustarse, y cuando exploto la granada, Blakk salió de ahí, con algunas heridas, leves

-ahora si me disculpan, tengo un libro que terminar-dijo Alfa retomando su lectura

Todos regresaron al refugio y Alfa no dejaba el libro, Eli trato de hablar con ella, pero no consiguió mucho

-oye…-Eli no acabo de decir la oración cuando

-espera, diez renglones más y ya-Alfa leyó los renglones lo más rápido que podía-listo, ahora sí, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese libro?-pregunto Eli

-bien, no lo sé, es el mensaje que tiene, o de las cosas simples que tiene la vida, pero no sabemos apreciarlo-dijo Alfa tratando de entender lo que Eli quería saber

-y, ¿de qué se trata?-pregunto Eli

-bien, trata de un hombre que nació con el corazón de hielo, y se lo cambiaron por un reloj de cucú, pero hay reglas que debe de seguir, primero, no toques las agujas, controla tu cólera, y lo más importante, no te enamores jamás, pero lo que pasa es que se enamora, y no te voy a contar más, porque eso es hasta donde voy-dijo Alfa explicando en pocas palabras el libro

-bien, ¿Qué pasaría si ese libro fuera real?, o ¿alguien tuviera ese mismo problema?-pregunto Eli viendo a ver si le respondía algo sin sentido

-bien, depende si fueras tú, yo, trataría de que no te enamorases de mí, que nadie te hiciera enojar, y viviría amándote en silencio-dijo Alfa un tanto preocupada por la pregunta de Eli

-bien, lo bueno es que nada de eso es real, y que me puedo enamorar de ti todos los días, y que puedo quedarme contigo eternamente-dijo Eli acercándose mucho a Alfa

Ellos dos terminaron en un muy apasionado beso, pero después de eso, Alfa entro en razón y dejo de leer ese libro tan seguido, claro que lo siguió leyendo, pero ya no las 24 horas del día

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, y para esto me inspire en mi libro favorito, "la mecánica del corazón", y si, me volví adicta a ese libro, y se los recomiendo mucho, te deja una muy bonita enseñanza o moraleja, como le quieran decir, mi frase favorita de ese libro: **_**primero, no toques las agujas de tu corazón. Segundo, domina tu cólera. Tercero y más importante, no te enamores jamás de los jamases. Si no cumples estas normas, la gran aguja del reloj de tu corazón traspasara tu piel, tus huesos se fracturaran y la mecánica del corazón se estropeara de nuevo", **_**bien, en fin, gracias por leer y perdonen por lo corto de esta historia, solo puedo decir, que la pasen bien**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
